SN3-V2-Ch7-Samyutta28
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN3-Khandhavagga-ver2-Samyutta28 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta27) Next(Samyutta29) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:III.Khandhavagga (Book of Aggregates)'= ---- ---- 'Chapter 7 : Connected Discourses with Sariputta (Sariputtasamyutta) {Samyutta-28}' '332. Born of Seclusion (Vivekaja sans. Vivekjya)' On one occasion the Venerable Sariputta was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. Then, in the morning, the Venerable Sariputta dressed and, taking bowl and robe, entered Savatthi for alms. Then, when he had walked for alms in Savatthi and had returned from the alms round, after his meal he went to the Blind Men's Grove for the day's abiding. Having plunged into the Blind Men's Grove, he sat down at the foot of a tree for the day's abiding. Then, in the evening, the Venerable Sariputta emerged from seclusion and went to Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance and said to him: “Friend Sariputta, your faculties are serene, your facial complexion is pure and bright. In what dwelling has the Venerable Sariputta spent the day?" 275 "Here, friend, secluded from sensual pleasures, secluded from unwholesome states, I entered and dwelt in the first jhana, which is accompanied by thought and examination, with rapture and happiness born of seclusion. Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the first jhana,' or 'I have attained the first jhana,' or 'I have emerged from the first jhana.'" "It must be because I-making, mine-making, and the underlying tendency to conceit have been thoroughly uprooted in the Venerable Sariputta for a long time that such thoughts did not occur to him." 276 ---- '333. Without Thought (Avitakka sans. Avitark)' At Savatthi.... (as above 332) ... The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance and said to him: "Friend Sariputta, your faculties are serene, your complexion is pure and bright. In what dwelling has the Venerable Sariputta spent the day?" "Here, friend, with the subsiding of thought and examination, I entered and dwelt in the second jhana, which has internal confidence and unification of mind, is without thought and examination nation, and has rapture and happiness born of concentration. Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the second jhana' or 'I have attained the second jhana' or 'I have emerged from the second jhana.'" "It must be because I-making, mine-making, and the underlying tendency to conceit have been thoroughly uprooted in the Venerable Sariputta for a long time that such thoughts did not occur to him." ---- '334. Rapture (Piti sans. Preeti)' At Savatthi.... The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance.... "Here, friend, with the fading away as well of rapture, I dwelt equanimous and, mindful and clearly comprehending, I experienced happiness with the body; I entered and dwelt in the third jhana of which the noble ones declare: 'He is equanimous, mindful, one who dwells happily.' Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the third jhana....'" ( Complete as in preceding sutta 333) ---- '335. Equanimity (Upekkha sans. Upeksha)' At Savatthi. . (as in 332). . The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance.... "Here, friend, with the abandoning of pleasure and pain, and with the previous passing away of joy and displeasure, I entered and dwelt in the fourth jhana, which is neither painful nor pleasant and includes the purification of mindfulness by equanimity. Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the fourth jhana..." ---- '336. The Base of the Infinity of Space (Akas-ananc-ayatana sans. Akash-anant-ayatana)' At Savatthi..(as in 332).. The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance.... "Here, friend, with the complete transcendence of perceptions of forms, with the passing away of perceptions of sensory impingement, with nonattention to perceptions of diversity, aware that 'space is infinite,' I entered and dwelt in the base of the infinity of space. Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the base of the infinity of space ....'" ---- '337. The Base of the Infinity of Consciousness (Vinnan-ananc-ayatana sans. Vigyan-anant-ayatana)' At Savatthi..(as in 332).. The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance.... "Here, friend, by completely transcending the base of the infinity of space, aware that 'consciousness is infinite,' I entered and dwelt in the base of the infinity of consciousness. Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the base of the infinity of consciousness....'" ---- '338. The Base of Nothingness (Akincann-ayatana)' At Savatthi..(as in 332).. The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance.... "Here, friend, by completely transcending the base of the infinity of consciousness, aware that 'there is nothing,' I entered and dwelt in the base of nothingness. Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the base of nothingness....'" ---- '339. The Base of Neither-Perception-Nor-Nonperception (Neva-sanna-nasann-ayatana sans. Naiv-sangya-nasangya-ayatana)' At Savatthi..(as in 332).. The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance.... "Here, friend, by completely transcending the base of nothingness, I entered and dwelt in the base of neither-perception-nor-nonperception. Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the base of neither-perception-nor-nonperception....'" ---- '340. The Attainment of Cessation (Nirodha-samapatti sans. Nirodha-sam-prapti)' At Savatthi..(as in 332).. The Venerable Ananda saw the Venerable Sariputta coming in the distance.... "Here, friend, by completely transcending the base of neither-perception-nor-nonperception, I entered and dwelt in the cessation of perception and sensation(vedana). Yet, friend, it did not occur to me, 'I am attaining the cessation of perception and sensation(vedana),' or 'I have attained the cessation of perception and sensation(vedana),' or 'I have emerged from the cessation of perception and sensation(vedana).'" "It must be because I-making, mine-making, and the underlying tendency to conceit have been thoroughly uprooted in the Venerable Sariputta for a long time that such thoughts did not occur to him." ---- '341. Sucimukhi' On one occasion the Venerable Sariputta was dwelling at Rajagaha in the Bamboo Grove, the Squirrel Sanctuary. Then, in the morning, the Venerable Sariputta dressed and, taking bowl and robe, entered Rajagaha for alms. Then, when he had walked for alms on continuous alms round in Rajagaha, 277 he ate that almsfood leaning against a certain wall. Then the female wanderer Sucimukhi approached the Venerable Sariputta and said to him: "Ascetic, do you eat facing downwards?" 278 "I don't eat facing downwards, sister." "Then, ascetic, do you eat facing upwards?" "I don't eat facing upwards, sister." "Then, ascetic, do you eat facing the four quarters?" 279 "I don't eat facing the four quarters, sister." "Then, ascetic, do you eat facing the intermediate directions?" "I don't eat facing the intermediate directions, sister." "When you are asked, 'Ascetic, do you eat facing downwards?' ... 'Do you eat facing the intermediate directions?' you reply, 'I don't eat thus, sister.' How then do you eat, ascetic?" "Sister, those ascetics and brahmins who earn their living by the debased art of geomancy 280 — a wrong means of livelihood -these are called ascetics and brahmins who eat facing downwards. Those ascetics and brahmins who earn their living by the debased art of astrology 281 — a wrong means of livelihood — these are called ascetics and brahmins who eat facing upwards. Those ascetics and brahmins who earn their living by undertaking to go on errands and run messages 282 — a wrong means of livelihood — these are called ascetics and brahmins who eat facing the four quarters. Those ascetics and brahmins who earn their living by the debased art of palmistry 283 — a wrong means of livelihood — these are called ascetics and brahmins who eat facing the intermediate directions. "Sister, I do not earn my living by such wrong means of livelihood as the debased art of geomancy, or the debased art of astrology, or by undertaking to go on errands and run messages, or by the debased art of palmistry. I seek almsfood righteously and, having sought it, I eat my almsfood righteously." Then the female wanderer Sucimukhi went from street to street and from square to square in Rajagaha announcing: "The ascetics following the Sakyan son eat righteous food; they eat blameless food. Give almsfood to the ascetics following the Sakyan son."